I just came to say goodbye
by MadameVP
Summary: Santana has met someone new. Brittany can't quite believe it, she knows she has to see Santana one last time. Angst.


_**Somebody said you got a new friend**_

I remember when I heard the news, I don't know what hurt the most, the fact that I had to find out from somebody other than you or the fact that you've truly moved on without me.

_**Does she love you better than I can**_

I can't stop thinking about you, well you and her, I don't even know her name, yet I hate her already. I can't help but wonder if she loves you as much as me… I can't help but wonder if you love her, Secretly I hope you don't, I don't think my heart could take it.

_**It's a big black sky over my town**_

Everywhere I look I'm reminded of you, you're everywhere. I know I need to let you go, that I should try and move on myself but I just can't, in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder what if?

_**I know where you at, I bet she's around**_

Do you spend every moment with her as you did with me? Does she make you as happy as I did… does she make you even happier? Secretly I hope not, I know I shouldn't, but I do.

_**Yeah I know it's stupid**_

But I wish I was the one with you right now. I wish I was there to hold your hand, to make you smile when you had a bad day. I wish I was there to kiss you good morning and good night. Most of all I wish I was the one dancing with you.

_**But I Just gotta see it for myself**_

I know its true, but I just feel like I need to see it with my own eyes. I need closure, I feel that we both do. So here I am, in the big old city, just wishing to see you one last time.

_**I'm in the corner watching you kiss her**_

I went to Rachel's flat and they looked at me with pity and confusion but they didn't think twice about telling me where you were, I think they know, I think they know that this is our last dance, that its needed for the both of us.

_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me**_

I walk right into the club. My eyes scan across the crowd and they're drawn to you like a magnet, like were two opposites that attract.

_**I'm giving it my all but I'm not the girl you're taking home**_

A force to be reckoned with. That's what I always used to think our love was like. But now as I see you in this club, as I see you dancing with her, I begin to question whether that was true at all. I try and will you to look at me, but it doesn't work, and that's when I really notice her.

_**I keep dancing on my own**_

She's tall but only a little taller than you. I guess that she's a cheer leader, she has the figure of one. As she spins you into her, I see her face and most of all I see the adoration that she looks at you with and I see the smile that you respond with. I feel a pain in my chest, it feels like a heart attack, after all my doctor did say that they come from loving too much.

_**I'm just gunna dance all night**_

I want to dance, I really do, but I don't think its worth the pain. It's not worth dancing now, especially if its not with you. So instead I walk towards the bar.

_**I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line**_

I feel as if I can't breathe, seeing her with you, it hurt more than I expected. I really don't know what I'm doing here. I came to see you, secretly I hoped you'd see me and ask me to dance, but I know I'm wrong to want that, especially when I'm the one who told you to go, to leave without me.

_**Stiletto's and broken bottles, I'm spinning around in circles**_

I feel like the earth is spinning while I'm standing still. Everything seems to be going in circles and as I watch you with her, my mind recalls all the memories, all our memories, as if it was my last moment on earth.

_**I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her**_

She moves towards you for a kiss, and I know I should look away. I try to but I can't, its like I'm mesmerised by the scene unfolding in front of me.

_**I'm right over here, why can't you see me?**_

I see you smile into the kiss and I remember all the kisses we shared, both the private and public. I really did think I was the only one who could make you feel the way I did.

_**I'm giving it my own, but I'm not the girl you taking home**_

The beat intensifies as the energy level rises.

_**I keep dancing on my own**_

And while you and here continue your romantic dance, I stand here all alone, wishing I was the one in her place.

_**So far away but still so near**_

I wish I could just walk up to you, that I could ask you to dance, just for this last goodbye, but I know that would be out of line, so while you feel so close, I know that the distance between us is too great.

_**But you don't see me standing here**_

As I begin to walk out of the club, I hope that I catch your eye, I hope that you push through the throngs of people, I wish that would grab my arm, spin me around and claim me as yours, but as the cold air hits my face, so does reality.

_**I just came to say goodbye**_

I don't know what I expected tonight, I came here wanting us to share a last goodbye but seeing you in there with someone that wasn't me, it hurt too much. It made me realize just how much I love you. As I feel a single tear fall down my face I realize that while right now may not be for us, in the future we will have our time, because I'm yours, proudly so.


End file.
